


A Stranger With Good Heart

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Mugging, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: your life is saved by a lovely man in uniform.





	A Stranger With Good Heart

You were walking home from your job. Tucked under your arm, you held a brown bag of groceries. You were humming a song that you’d heard from the radio earlier that day. 

You were caught off guard when you felt something metallic pressed against the small of your back.  “Oh!” you gasped out

“Give me the fucking food, or you’re going to die!” the man growled into your ear. “Now, bitch!”

Shaking you dropped the bag of food and raised your hands above your head.

“Oh, come on, you piece of shit!” you heard another voice and stiffened against the door of your car, too afraid to turn around. The metallic feeling left your backside and you turned your head slowly to see a man in a military uniform pulling his arm back. 

“Did he hurt you?” the bright blue eyed man asked to carefully, taking a small step towards you.

“I-” you looked between him and the man that had seemingly saved your life from certain death. You nodded after a second, not able to find the right words for gratitude 

“Here, allow me to help you.” he bent low and scooped up the groceries back into the bag- luckily nothing had spilled out of their packaging. “Can I help with anything else?” He asked. “My name’s Bucky.”

“Thank you, but no.” you shook his hand. “Y/N.”

“You be safe now, you hear?” he nodded, taking the cue that he was no longer needed nor welcomed.

“Thank you, again, Bucky.”

He tipped his cap a millimeter before he watched as you stepped into your car and drove off. As your car disappeared around the corner,Bucky went along his way, looking for any sign of his blond haired friend.


End file.
